


来自英雄的礼物

by yxc199



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Other, Tentacles, 触手奸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 在多玛的英雄将一颗从遗迹里挖掘的种子，赠与了身在伊修加德的艾默里克。触手奸请注意♂





	来自英雄的礼物

虽然持续千年的复仇龙诗已经平息，但是对于伊修加德来说，新生才刚刚开始。

在日益繁忙几乎永无止境的政务之中，艾默里克已经好些天没有好好睡过了，需要考虑的事情太多，就连用餐的时候，也由露琪亚在旁协助汇报。

“最近是不是少了？”在露琪亚读完一份报告时，艾默里克忽然问道，副官的指腹扫过叠在下方的纸张边缘，虽然依旧有着可观的厚度，但确实比以往要少了许多，“虽然近战缓慢，但是也一点一点在走上正轨了啊……”艾默里克感叹着放下了手中的刀叉，“不过再过一阵子，应该又会翻倍，对于新事物的试探一旦结束，就会开始大胆数落我了。”

“趁这暂时的闲暇休息一天如何？”对于副官的提议，议长大人轻笑着用手指敲了敲桌面，“是个不错的主意，但是我对堆积事物不感兴趣——上一次这么做的后果，实在让我终身难忘。”他指的是前往东方大陆支援光之战士，露琪亚微微歪头回忆着回国后忙成一团的样子，十分赞同的点了点头。

但是在离开之前，露琪亚还是为艾默里克的健康着想而留下了自己礼物，一株盆栽。在露琪亚提起的时候，艾默里克以为只是一株可以摆在桌面的小摆件，但是没想到却是由两个骑士协作搬进来的大型绿植。

“我不记得伊修加德有这样的植物。”“这是光之战士送的种子。”露琪亚解释道，“是在东方的一些遗迹里发现的，据说他在家中种下后一直无法发芽，没想到在寒冷的伊修加德，却成长的异常迅速，在密室内观察了一阵子没有发现异常，所以分了一株放在您这里。”

“喜寒的植物吗，如果掌握了种植的方法，会开花吗……还是根茎……”见到艾默里克对着这株异国的植物絮絮叨叨的念叨着，露琪亚却越发感到了不满，她在那两个骑士离开房间后，终于无法继续忍耐，打断了艾默里克的思绪，“艾默里克议长！这种事情交给相关的研究人员就行了，我把它放在这里的目的，不是增加您的工作量——”

“我知道我知道，谢谢，露琪亚。”“您清楚就好，今晚也请不要再在办公室过夜了。”

“没问题。”“……当然我知道您一定不会遵守承诺的，只是希望您累到睡着的时候稍微注意下自己的仪表，不要再吓到打扫的人员了。”

“这个……你也说是累到睡着，不，没什么，我今晚绝对会回去的。”当艾默里克终于把露琪亚送出去后，重重的叹了口气，露琪亚的念叨的功力有增无减，不过相比已经当爹的昂德卢却是好上很多了。

就如同露琪亚的猜想，艾默里克回过神来的时候，早就已经错过了下班的时间，虽然有些对不住准备晚餐的老管家，但是那个人的话，一定也已经猜到了这个结局。

在又一张纸上签下自己的名字后，艾默里克发觉自己的视线开始有些恍惚了，他揉了揉眼睛，抬头便看到了那株植物。

刚才被露琪亚打断后，他就没有好好看看这个新入住的“伙伴”。底部的主干部分，看起来就像是无数根较细枝蔓纠缠盘绕结成，顶部的枝叶的生长也和其他树木不同，看起来更像是那些枝干舒展而开，在尾端缀着仿佛花苞一般的球状物，虽然如同蔷薇一样长着无数的刺，但是却显得圆润并不尖锐。

“看起来……和沙漠里的植物有些相似。”艾默里克这么想着，它的绿意过于浓郁，那些与其说是枝叶，不如说是藤蔓的部分都有着饱满的色泽，看起来就如同沙漠植物那般富含水分。

但是那一类植物，不是站着尖刺保护自己，就是带着毒性。在他的注视下，那花苞般的结构，竟然缓缓的绽放，露出了里面红色的花蕊，并喷射出了一些粉红色的粉尘。

艾默里克下意识的屏住了呼吸，不过想到露琪亚说的话，又对过于紧张的自己笑着摇了摇头，“看来明晚还是回家休息吧……”

他将注意力放回了工作上，房间里的空气再次归为平静，仿佛世界的声音都被积雪吸收，直到一根树枝难以承受积雪的重量而断裂，发出巨大的声响，才让他意识到时间的流逝，而炉火也已经快要熄灭，只有零星的火苗在做最后的挣扎。

精灵吐出一口气，但是在他眼前扩散的，却并不是他熟悉的白雾，他呼出的空气泛着一层淡淡的粉色。失去火源本该冷彻入骨的房间，竟让他感到温暖如春。疑惑中艾默里克抬起头来，跃入眼中的并不是原本熟悉的空间，而是满目的绿色。

无数的藤蔓爬满了这个房间，每一条藤蔓的顶端，都有着如花苞般的鼓起，泛着微微的红色，分泌出带着淡淡粉红色的粘液，仿佛在呼吸一般轻轻摇晃着。

“什……”精灵才发出一个音节，那些平静的藤蔓，就像是终于找到了猎物一般，猛地向他袭来。它们仿佛拥有智慧，并且善于捕猎，准确的缠住了他的四肢和脖颈，轻易的剥夺了他反抗的余地。  
花苞正在逐一开放，喷洒出更多的粉尘，哪怕艾默里克有意识的想要屏住呼吸，然而当藤蔓渐渐勒紧他的脖子，剥夺了空气又忽然将他释放的那个瞬间，他还是不可抗拒地张开嘴吸入了大量的花粉。

它们比看起来更加具有威胁性，黏着在他的口腔黏膜中，因为唾液的接触而让他感到一阵灼热。

光之战士给他带来了一个大麻烦，艾默里克在剧烈的咳嗽中这么想着。藤蔓如同沼泽，越是挣扎便缠得越紧。仿佛下一秒，他就会被这样强大的力量碾碎骨头，或被撕扯成碎片。

被捕获的精灵，试图寻找挣脱的方法，然而他却发现自己的大脑似乎也变得迟钝了。他的呼吸变得越发的炙热，入侵身体的花粉，从内部开始点燃他——而排出体外的汗液，一旦接触到那些附着于皮肤上的粉尘，那股无名之火便会遍布全身。

“糟糕……了……”艾默里克低声喃喃着，希望靠说话来保持意识，却一时间忘记了，这些植物会因为声音而做出反应。

一朵绽放的花，就如同蛛网般覆上了他的脸，展开的花瓣，罩住了口鼻。他越是希望得到空气，就越是吸入更多的画风，那些细密的花蕊，轻柔的贴在他的唇瓣上，将这无数的火种，喂入他的口中。

他的大脑，似乎也要被烧却了，从内脏，到指尖，所有的一切——然而那热量却并不会超越他的临界点，它们是滚烫的，却不会灼伤他带来痛楚。冷彻的夜晚，这样的热量是幻觉还是肉体的自卫，艾默里克无法分辨，他就如同雪地中垂死之人那样想要从这样令人发狂的燥热中解脱。

“好热……”汗水已经浸满了衣袍，当他开始因本能而用力挣扎的时候，一根藤蔓忽然窜入了他的衣襟之内，带来了冰凉的触感。那惊人的凉意让他无法控制的倒吸了一口气，发出了一声短促而高昂的呻吟。

他的声音如同发令枪，让这些蓄势待发的异国植物，迅速的钻入他的衣内，一圈圈盘绕在他滚烫的皮肤之上，为他带来如同恩泽一般的清凉。然而作为一个凡人的肉体，却无法承受这样的冷热骤变，他感到难以呼吸，就连挣扎也变得无序而凌乱，那看起来更像是肉体反射性的痉挛。

“等……一……啊！”精灵的发音因此而显得含糊不清，他的话语也毫无意义，毕竟他面对的并非拥有智慧的人形生物。但是艾默里克还是发出了这样的请求，却又因为一根藤蔓穿过了他的裆下时带来的摩擦被打断。

也许它们并非没有智慧，当意识到猎物的反应来源于何处后，这些异国的猎手便对着那里展开了攻势。它们勒紧了艾默里克的大腿根部，让他高高隆起的私处变得更为明显。那些粗壮藤蔓不断的碾过精灵鼓起的裆部，每一次凸起的瘤状物碾过敏感的性器，都会让艾默里克无法自持的发出呻吟。

“到底要……做什么……”因为忽冷忽热而勃起的阴茎被这样玩弄，艾默里克也开始意识到不对劲的地方，如果是捕食动物的植物，它们并没有足以容纳猎物的巨大花苞，那些花蜜，也显然无法溶解肌肉和骨头……

在他因为自己的猜测而越发的感到恐惧的时候，藤蔓正在持续碾弄着他最脆弱的地方，“这是开玩笑的吧……”就像是在印证艾默里克的想法，那些更为细长而柔软的细须，附着在他的阴茎之上，隔着布料试图汲取他所分泌出的爱液。

那密集而细碎的触碰，让他原本就亢奋的性器，变得更加兴奋，也夺走了他最后的力气。因为忙于政务，他已经很久没有发泄过了，得到了催化剂的欲望的火苗，在被点燃的瞬间就席卷了全身。

艾默里克深吸了几口气，他已经顾不上是否会吸入更多的花粉了，因为多和少已经没有任何区别。“隔着裤子的话……你们也什么都得不到……”这个黑发的精灵吞了吞口水，用有些发颤的声音说道，他已经确信这些家伙想要的是什么了，虽然听起来很不可思议，但是它们看起来确实是想要得到他的——精液。

“射给你们的话……就会停手吧。”他面前的是不懂得人类语言的植物，但是艾默里克说出了自己心中所想，他试图说服的是自己。只要得到“食物”，这些暴走的植物就会平息——他这么想着，稍稍松开了紧握着藤蔓的一只手，

而不应该懂得人类语言的植物，也仿佛感应到了猎物的顺从，让他那只手得到了有限的自由。

在解开腰带的时候，艾默里克的手在不住的哆嗦，他感到难以控制自己的手臂，就连手指也不那么听话了。金属和布料的声音，吸引了更多藤蔓围绕在他的私处周遭，当他将自己的性器从藤蔓和裤子形成的甬道中抽出，暴露在空气中时，它们就像发现水源的沙漠旅人那般一拥而上。

强烈而异样的触感让艾默里克无法控制的呻吟出声，原本试探的几根细藤钻入了他的口中，拽拉着他的舌头，在里面肆意搅弄着。当艾默里克试图将它们扯开，那些放开他的藤蔓却再一次束缚了他的手臂。

他显然做了一个糟糕的决定，艾默里克看着那些一次次蹭过自己阴茎顶端的藤蔓想到。快感让他不可控的挣动，无法分辨他意图的藤蔓，只会更加用力的捆住自己的猎物，甚至加重了对于他性器的揉弄。

这反反复复的没有尽头的紧束，让艾默里克越发难以呼吸。每当他打算思考逃脱的办法，凸起碾过铃口的快感就会让他的大脑一片空白，在快感中涌出的爱液，又会吸引藤蔓更加粗鲁的榨取。

“太紧了……”在细藤的骚扰下，他的声音听起来含糊不清，射精的欲望，已经顺着尾椎，逐渐攀上了他的大脑。艾默里克从未想过有一天自己会凭借这种东西的骚扰而到达高潮，他也庆幸这是在无人的深夜，不会有人闯入看到这样淫乱不堪的一幕。

为这个念头艾默里克瞥向了紧闭的房门，它看起来仿佛随时会被人打开。但是艾默里克却毫无办法，他的阴茎胀痛着逼近极限，哪怕有人闯入，恐怕也只能够看到神殿骑士的骑士长，在植物的套弄下射精的模样吧。

这个可怕的画面，终于让艾默里克到达了高潮，然而缠上阴囊的藤蔓突然收紧，更加细长的藤蔓，钻入了他的铃口之内，长驱直入彻底的堵住了他的发泄口。

射精边缘的精灵猛地一颤，他扭动着身体发出了狂乱的低吼，大腿因为这样粗鲁的刺激，激烈地抖动着，哪怕被堵住了出口，已经接受了射精指令的身体，强迫他陷入了无射精的高潮。

他的阴茎因为粗鲁的挖掘而胀痛，被勒紧的囊袋也涨大到了极限，腹部的肌肉因快感和痛苦的交叠而痉挛，“啊……啊啊……放开……“艾默里克用低哑的声音喊道，但是藤蔓却死死地捆着他，几乎将他的双手绞在一起。

那些语言相通只是错觉而已，他面对的东西最终不过是一株植物而已。因猎食的本能而行动，榨取着自己所需的东西，贪婪的吸收着猎物分泌出的液体。无法发泄的快感就像是一场酷刑，而行刑者有时候不知道为什么犯人不愿意给予自己想要的东西。

它们因为得不到精液而越发疯狂的攻击着猎物脆弱的地方，让艾默里克在高潮之中也持续感受着叠加的快感。

怒张的铃口在这些藤蔓的榨取之下，最终还是喷射出了什么，滚烫的澄澈液体因为受阻而稀稀落落的撒了一地。这没有动物智慧的生物这才发现自己的错误，松开了对于阴囊的束缚。

然而那强烈的快感却让身体错误的以为自己已经到达了高潮，哪怕满溢的精液正在顺着余热滴落，依旧没有给予他真正的高潮。

精灵清晰的意识到自己必须做些什么，如果放任它们继续——想到这一点，艾默里克咬了咬牙，又晃了晃脑袋让自己保持清醒，他不可能以这样不堪的模样等待救援，但是只有他一个人的话——

当他再次试图扭转着手臂挣脱，这些从不知是百年还是千年的沉睡中苏醒，得以复生的植物，显然也已经彻底掌握了局面。它们精准无误的缠绕着他的每一个着力点，用更多的藤蔓撕裂他的衣服。

它们开始探寻更多的地方，当某一根细藤蹭过他的臀缝，发现那里也有一个入口的时候，艾默里克屏住了呼吸。

“等一下……”他的声音有些发颤，也许是因为又开始揉弄他性器的藤蔓，也许是因为恐惧……仅仅是性器被捕获就已经足以让他失去反抗的力气，如果深入到那样的地方，精灵缓缓的扭过头去，想确定信自己从刚才起感觉到的异样只是一个错觉。

然而那显然只是他的妄想而已，他仿佛听到了讪笑声，那些花苞——那些绽放的粉红色的异国之花，在低声细语的嘲笑他太过于天真。

捕猎尚未结束，准确来说，它才刚刚开始。

细小的藤蔓挖掘着它们刚刚发现的入口，蜂拥着探索这个对于它们而言未知的地带，毫无自觉的一次次蹭过那个对于男性而言，比阴茎更为敏感的地方，让精灵的呻吟无法自持的变得越发高昂。

继续这样搅弄，他的理智一定会被击溃，可是植物们却敏锐的察觉到自己的行为会带来怎样的收益，因为它们越是激烈的搅弄，这个猎物就会涌出更多的“食物”。

“不要再……继续了……”植物确实回应了他的请求，但是取而代之的，却是更加粗长的藤蔓，它们丝毫没有停止的打算。

时间已经过去了多久，艾默里克没有任何判断的办法，吸饱了精液的藤蔓以惊人的长势彻底占据了这个空间。

他也数不清自己到底已经高潮了多少次，又被多少根藤蔓彻底的侵犯过，它们共为一体，却又像是拥有不同的意识般想要各取所需。明明说需要汲取的仅仅是精液而已，却仿佛爱上了那种在狭小空间冲撞的感觉那样乐此不疲。

从未被触及过的地方，被非人的，甚至不属于动物的生物彻底的挖掘，反反复复的高潮之下，即便是艾默里克也开始变得恍惚了。

这位年轻的领导者握着藤蔓的手已经使不上力气，大汗淋漓的皮肤泛着潮红，脸上也早已不见平日风采。艾默里克也已经无暇思考自己到底是什么模样，他此时此刻只是极度渴望着有一个人可以发现这里的异常。无论是谁都可以——然而他望着大门的视野也逐渐被粉红色浸染。

当精灵还期盼着救援的时候，他没有发现，从尽头植物的中心，层层扩散开的藤蔓之中，缓缓的升起了一根更为粗大的存在。就如同宣告自己的地位一般，有着浓郁的红色，它密密麻麻长满了瘤状凸起的顶端柱身，带着粘稠的汁液，仿佛怪物的阴茎。

艾默里克从漫长的一次眨眼中睁开双目的时候，那个可怕的存在，已经立在了他的眼前。时间就像是凝固了，艾默里克怔怔的看着眼前的性器——它看起来确实就是一个长相古怪的性器。不断的分泌出那些粉红色的粘液，散发出与其他液体截然不同的，雄性动物的气息，也许是刻印在它们记忆中的气味，也许是来自艾默里克的气味。

它的气味如此的浓烈，如同发情的野兽一般，冲击着精灵的理智，试图勾起埋藏在他体内深处，被道德和理智压制的原始欲望。

这些其实并不重要，艾默里克张了张嘴，却发不出一点声音，因为他已经知道这个东西将会做些什么，他确确实实的，因为恐惧而发不出声。

而更让他感到惶恐的是，当这个如同手臂一般粗细的“阴茎”，一点点进入他体内的时候，他竟然并不感到疼痛。就连内脏被压迫的痛苦，都仿佛化作了奇妙的充实感。肠道瑟缩着，因为怪物的入侵而兴奋不已，那些凸起的地方，毫不间断的碾着他最为敏感的部位，带给他超凡的快感。

仅仅是进入体内就已如此——

精灵咬着嘴唇的牙齿都在发颤，他挺着胸膛，徒劳的挣动着试图逃避即将到来的冲击，然而它还是就那么的来到了。

艾默里克无法形容这种感觉，那一瞬间他仿佛自己的意识就飘去了别处，下半身如同浸泡在粘液之中，快感是尖锐的箭锋又如同巨大的桩子那样，用惊人的势头自下而上的席卷了全身。

他从未想过肛交会拥有这样激烈的快感，而它们也显然已经找到了更加容易吸取精液的方式，那些花苞如同饥渴的性器一般交替着吮吸着他的阴茎。

混满了精液的粘腻花蜜发挥出了更强的作用，让他早该到达极限，一度感到疼痛的阴茎始终保持着勃起，像是被剥夺了痛觉一般只能够感觉到愉悦而已。哪怕只是不经意掠过的挑弄，都让他浑身痉挛。

“停下……”为什么他保有理智——“啊啊啊……”艾默里克的呻吟显得沙哑而无助，这个精灵终于因为自己的无力而涌出了眼泪，肉体是如此渴望而迷恋这样扭曲的性爱，但是他的大脑却始终保持着最后的防线，他甚至开始憎恨这一点，正因如此，他才会这样的痛苦。

“快点——”他自暴自弃的喊着，狠狠的揪住了手边的一根藤蔓，“弄坏我，再用力一些，不要停下来，更深——咕——”

如果彻底的被弄坏，也许就可以结束了……？

-END-


End file.
